1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and especially relates to a technique of performing automatic focus adjustment using a phase difference detection scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-258142 discloses an imaging device that performs focus detection in a phase difference detection scheme, performs pixel combination of four adjacent right, left, up and down pixels in the case of low brightness to output them and performs focusing using this output signal.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-324760 discloses an imaging device that performs pixel combination by performing adjustment of larger pixel numbers in the case of lower brightness and performs contrast AF based on a light receiving signal after the pixel combination.